Meetings
= Upcoming Meetings = Make sure to sign up for upcoming meetings if you can make it so we know you're coming! Wednesday, October 18 Begins: 5:00 PM SST (Time can be adjusted if needed) Knights who can attend: 'Good Knight Bobcatsio, Knight NaP (will be about an hour late because school, but ''will be there), Knight Ninja the Brokenhearted, Knight Divine the Clever (will probably not be late, but her science teacher gave her seven pages of "only reading" so) '''Topic(s) of discussion: Recent events concerning privacy Meeting number: 23rd Note: If you think you could make it, please come. The date and time can be changed, but I'd like to have as many people as possible. Saturday, October 21 Begins: '''3:00 PM " SST" aka 3:00 PM EST '''Knights who can attend: Old Lady Knight Ninja the Brokenhearted because this day is my fifteenth birthday gahhh I don't want to be old, Knight Divine, Good Knight Bobcatsio (probably), Knight NaP Topic(s) of discussion: whatever we feel like talking about Meeting number: 24th SEEKers' Availability Good Knight Bobcatsio: Knight Ninja: Sunday: generally available from 7:00 AM to 9:00 PM. If you need me for something, let me know, otherwise I won't be here all day. Just for an hour or two. Monday - Friday: not available. I'm an Honors student so you can imagine how much homework I have. -_- Also taekwondo. Pretty busy with that. I might come on before, during, or after school for a bit, but I'm not usually available for meetings during the week. Saturday: available after 4:00 PM until 8:30 PM because of taekwondo, black belt prep, solo martial arts training, and writing/drawing. Can't be on the internet all day. XD Knight NaP: Monday/Friday: 6:00 PM- 8:00 PM, 9:40 PM- 11:40 PM (I may be up later on Friday because I can sleep in on Saturday most of the time) Tuesday: 6:00 PM-9:00 PM (or) 10:00 (I have church activities on Tuesdays, and the time will vary, and I won't have much time before I go to bed afterwards, although on occasion something comes up and I won't have an activity, but that's pretty rare) Wednesday: 6:00 PM- 12:00 PM Thursday: 6:00 PM-10:00 PM Saturday: 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Knight Divine: ' Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays- 3:30 to 6:00 PM. Saturdays and Sundays- 11:00 AM to 6:00 PM 'Tropical Knight: Sunday: 11:00 to 1:00 PM/1300; 6:00 PM/1800 to 10:00 PM/2200. Monday: 8:00 PM/2000 to 9:00 PM/2100. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday: May pop in if there is time while in the car. Friday: 9:00 PM/2100 to 11:00 PM/2300. Saturday: 1100 to 1:00 PM/1300; 6:00 PM/1800 to 10:00 PM/2200. Knight Eternal: Knight NightWing: (undetermined) Postmaster Tale: Sunday: 9:00 AM - 11:15 PM Monday: 3:00 PM - 11:15 PM Tuesday: 6:00 PM - 11:15 PM Wednesday: 3:00 PM - 3:45 PM, 4:30-6:00 PM - 11:15 PM Thursday: 6:00 PM - 11:15 PM Friday: 3:00 PM - 11:15 PM Saturday: 9:00 AM - 11:15 PM Category:SEEKS